We're The Strongest!
by Arasa Koneko
Summary: Persahabatan adalah hal yang rapuh, dalam artian negatif maupun positif. Tapi persahabatan membuat kita menjadi kuat, atau malah—yang terkuat. Rui & Teto


MINNA-CHAN!

Arasa-chan disini, lho~

Pertama-tama, gomennasai, karena fict-fict Arasa-chan apdetnya seabad, padahal banyak yang nunggu.. *dilempar ke laut gara-gara kegeeran duluan* Tehehe~ bercanda, kok!

Kalo soal fict baru padahal fict lain belum diapdet, tenang aja ini ONESHOT kok :3

Dan, satu yang perlu diingat; INI GAJE BANGET SUMVEH. ANE ZUZUR. *plak*

Hanya dibuat dadakan-tapi-sepenuh-hati saat sedang galau. Eh? Kenapa? Ceritanya panjang~ *geplak* Nah karena itu pula Arasa-chan bingung kok fict ini jadi lumayan panjang begini.

O ya, sekalian minta maaf juga, karena Arasa-chan suka telat review. Ini aja arasa-chan baru baca + review yang belum arasa-chan baca (dari yg plg belakang) terutama yang oneshot dulu, dan yang continued itu baru sekuatnya...

hontou ni gomen (?), tapi arasa-chan pasti repiu kok! :3

Oya, ending fic ini ngegantung, Arasa-chan juga sangat menyayangkan ini. Habis, Arasa-chan suka happy ending, karena itu menginspirasi dan memberi kepuasan tersendiri, jadi maaf sangat-sangat maaf tentang endingnya yang happy sih tapi mengecewakan.

Typo mungkin bertebaran, banyak pengulangan kata, ceritanya monoton, maaf banget, maaf sebesar-besarnya dari Arasa-chan.

Tapi setidaknya fict ini membuat hati Arasa-chan agak lega, semoga readers juga begitu!

Nah, big please for enjoy~ \(^o^)/

* * *

><p><em>We're The Strongest!<em>

_By __Arasa Koneko-chan __2011_

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid sih punya Yamaha dan Crypton, tapi Rui sama Teto itu punya creator masing-masing, terima kasih sudah menciptakan mereka! \(^o^)/_

_Warning: Gaje sekali, Aneh, Ending Ngegantung, Typo, ngga nyambung, ancur, but i very-very hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>Aku terdiam menatap selembar kertas di depanku.<p>

Berisi sebuah lagu, karangan kami berdua.

Aku terpaku dan menyanyikan lagu itu–di tempat terindah yang pernah dia tunjukkan padaku untuk pertama kali...

_This is me, the real me._

_But no one can approved this. _

_When i cry and want to go death,_

_No one which want to come to me and amuse me,_

_And want me for smile. _

_But that is before you're come,_

_So... now,_

_I'll with you forever, _

_Because i can be the REAL me,_

_And you can believe me,_

_We're can be the STRONGEST in this world! _

_I know that,_

_Let's begin the melody and sing it together! _

_I believe,_

_For the rainbow, and the sky we saw together, _

_WE'RE WILL BE THE STRONGEST! _

_Thank you,_

_Thank you for all you give to me..._

Aku menyanyikan lirik itu berkali-kali, dan menitikkan air mata.

Kenapa?

Kenapa persahabatan itu serapuh ini?

...Aku tak tahu lagi...

-flashback start-

Aku menangis sendirian, di sebuah ruangan sempit klub vocal.

..Kenapa... Kenapa aku selalu ditinggal sendirian?

Kenapa semuanya meninggalkanku hanya karena alasan sepele?

Kenapa mereka bilang tak suka denganku?

Kenapa mereka berkata hal yang tidak-tidak tentangku?

Kenapa mereka mencelaku?

Kenapa mereka bilang aku tak berguna?

...Aku yang lemah, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Aku.. sekarang tidak punya siapa-siapa. Aku.. sendirian...

_GREKKK_

"...!" aku menengok dengan kaget ke arah pintu.

Di depannya, berdiri seseorang.

"...Kau.. Kagene Rui, 'kan?" tanya orang–gadis berambut magenta diikat dua ikal itu.

Aku mengangguk pelan, sambil cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku.

"..Kau sendirian?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk lagi, jawaban bisu yang sering kulakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang.

"...Kau..."

"..menangis?"

_Glek! _Aku menegak ludah.

Aku tak bisa mengangguk semudah tadi, jadi aku hanya memalingkan mukaku.

Tak kusangka, dia mendekat.

"...Un... Hajimemashite, Rui-tan! Watashi wa Kasane Teto desu!"

_Sret_

..Lho? Dia malah menyodorkan tangannya padaku...

"...A-Araa.." Bisikku gelagapan, sambil menyambut tangannya dengan agak ragu.

Dia tersenyum.

"Aku murid baru mulai hari ini, jadi aku berani bertaruh kau tak mengenalku. Nah, apa masalahmu, Rui-tan?" ujarnya ramah.

...Orang yang ceria. Dia bahkan langsung memanggil namaku.

"..Aku.."

"..Eto, kalau tak mau cerita tak apa. Oh iya. Aku bawa permen, kau mau mencobanya?" tanyanya, sambil merogoh sakunya.

"..U-Un.."

"Nah! Ini!"

Ia menyodorkan sebuah permen padaku.

"A-Arigato." Bisikku.

"Dou ittashimashita!" balasnya sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya... manis sekali.

Sambil mengulum permen, aku hanya terdiam, sementara dia–Kasane–juga mengulum permennya sambil bersenandung.

..Ah. Suaranya indah sekali.

"...Kasane-san..." Panggilku pelan.

"..Jangan 'Kasane', panggil saja aku 'Teto'!" balasnya cepat.

"..Eh, tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja! Ah, ya, kau mau bicara apa tadi?"

"...A-Ano, eto.., ng... Teto-chan... Suaramu indah sekali," ujarku dengan agak malu-malu.

Ia tampak _blushing_.

"Y-Yah, ettooo.. A-Aku bercita-cita jadi penyanyi. Meski tidak cocok sih. Hehehe!" ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"..Ah, lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau ada di ruang klub vocal, apa kau ikut klub itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk papan di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan 'klub vocal'.

"...Ya. Tapi, anggotanya sekarang hanya aku.," balasku lirih.

"Eeeeh?"

"...Teman-temanku.. pindah ke klub lain. Mereka benci padaku.," lanjutku.

Air mata kembali terbendung di pelupuk mataku–meski aku sama sekali tak menginginkannya.

"...Kenapa?"

"..Mereka bilang tak cocok denganku karena katanya aku ini sok pintar, sok bisa, sok kuat, dan lain-lain. Padahal ketika itu, aku hanya mencoba untuk menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa mau mengecewakan mereka, tapi..."

_Plok_

Dia menepuk punggungku.

"...Aku mau kok menerimamu apa adanya."

"Kurasa kau orang baik, Rui-tan," lanjutnya.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil menghapus air mataku.

"...Kau pun, nanti pasti akan membenciku..." bisikku pelan.

"..Eh? Apa katamu? Maaf, tidak kedengaran!" ujarnya. Aku menggeleng.

"..Tidak ada apa-apa..." Ucapku sambil tersenyum lemah.

Ia mengernyitkan kening, dan lalu menggandeng tanganku.

"...Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Ayo ikut!" serunya sambil berdiri, masih menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku berlari.

Aku hanya menurut, sampai...

"T-Teto-chan, ini..."

_Grek grek grek_

Teto-chan membuka sebuah pintu kayu kecil yang panjangnya selutut orang dewasa, dan lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

"...N-Nee! T-Teto-chan!" seruku, kaget melihatnya yang masuk ke pintu kecil itu.

"Ayo ikut! Kau akan terkejut!" serunya. Aku menegak ludah, lalu menurut saja.

Aku berusaha memasukkan tubuhku dengan kepala terlebih dahulu, dan ketika aku mendangak...

"...Su-Sugoii.." Bisikku.

"Nah, indah sekali, kan! Aku tak sengaja menemukan tempat ini saat berjalan-jalan tadi, lho!" serunya.

"Aku sendiri tak menyangka ada pemandangan sebagus ini di Tokyo. Tadinya aku di Tochigi!" ujarnya lagi dengan riang.

"Bayanganku Tokyo itu isinya hanya asap kendaraan, ternyata ada juga tempat yang bisa melihat langit!"

Aku menatap pemandangan di depanku dengan takjub.

Sore hari terindah yang pernah kulihat. Langit kemerah-merahan dengan awan yang menggantung dan tergulung dengan indah. Matahari yang begitu bercahaya kemerahan dengan indah, seakan menyedot seluruh perasaan tak menyenangkan dalam hatiku sehingga mataku tak bisa lepas darinya.

"..Bagaimana, Rui-tan?" ujar Teto-chan sambil menengok ke arahku.

"...Luar biasa.." Jawabku.

Aku masih menatap pemandangan di depanku dengan takjub, entah berapa lama.

"Nee, Rui-tan.." Sebut Teto-chan tiba-tiba. Aku menengok.

"...Aku berjanji takkan mengecewakanmu. Mulai sekarang kita sahabat ya?" ucapnya, terdengar tulus.

Aku yang baru terpuruk karena kehilangan semua sahabatku sekaligus, rasanya seperti dihujam pelangi dalam hatiku, karena ucapan itu.

"...H-Hontou..?"

"Hontou!" balasnya dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku tertegun. Teto-chan...

"...Arigato..." Bisikku, sembari berusaha membalas senyuman Teto-chan. Berusaha? Ya, sebab... Rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi... Tapi, bukan tangis kesedihan, tapi tangis bahagia.

"Nee, Teto-chan, tadi kau mau apa datang ke ruang klub vocal?" tanyaku, setelah menghapus air mata bahagiaku. Cengeng? Memang, kok.

"Aku berencana bergabung, karena seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku suka sekali menyanyi!" jawabnya tegas.

"...Tapi... sekarang, anggotanya hanya aku, berarti selanjutnya hanya kita berdua..." ucapku dengan nada cemas.

Tanpa kuduga, Teto-chan justru tersenyum–lagi.

"Tak apa-apa! Aku justru senang kalau bisa mengembangkannya berdua denganmu," balasnya, sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, tapi... aku teringat sesuatu.

"..Ah! Bukankah klub yang anggotanya kurang dari 5 orang akan dibubarkan..?"

Teto-chan tampak terkejut, tapi lalu ia terlihat tenang lagi.

"Obsesi menyanyi banyak dimiliki orang, kok. Aku yakin akan ada lagi yang masuk ke klub ini!" tuturnya ringan.

Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kesantaian Teto-chan.

Tapi, setidaknya, dia bisa membuatku tersenyum di hari seburuk ini...

...Sahabatku yang baru..

Setelah itu, Teto-chan mengajakku bernyanyi.

Kami menyanyikan sebuah lagu bersama-sama–Nanairo No Paletto.

Sepanjang lagu yang kami nyanyikan, Teto-chan tampak sungguh-sungguh menyanyi dan suaranya sangat indah. Membuatku semakin bersemangat. Aku juga suka sekali menyanyi. Ditambah dengan semangat karena Teto-chan, kurasa aku akan berusaha agar bisa lebih baik dalam hal menyanyi... Agar aku bisa membuat duet yang lebih indah dengan Teto-chan–sahabatku.

Seusai menyanyi, kami menarik nafas panjang. Lelah, tetapi kami puas.

"...Teto-chan, suaramu luar biasaa!" seruku pada Teto-chan.

"E-Eh? B-Biasa saja, kok! Suaramu juga bagus kok, Rui-tan, hanya saja masih butuh banyak latihan..," ucap Teto-chan.

"Iya, ya.." balasku lemas. Teto-chan hanya tersenyum sambil menatapku.

"...Cita-citaku... Adalah membahagiakan orang dengan nyanyianku! Aku ingin orang menjadi bersemangat setelah mendengarkan nyanyianku!" ujar Teto-chan.

Aku tertegun. Itu... cita-cita yang hebat...

"...Ya, Teto-chan... Kau pasti bisa." Bisikku, sambil memandangi Teto-chan yang menyanyi sekali lagi.

Semenjak itu, aku dan Teto-chan bersahabat. Kami selalu kompak. Aku bahkan merasa baik-baik saja meskipun tiap hari memakan sekotak besar french bread yang tiap hari dibawanya. Aku... sangat bersyukur karena Teto-chan betul-betul menerimaku apa adanya. Dia bilang dia menganggapku istimewa, segalanya... membuatku begitu berbunga-bunga, memiliki seorang sahabat sejati. Aku bahkan tak menghiraukan tatapan sinis dari sahabat-sahabat lamaku.

Lambat-laun, anggota klub makin bertambah–seperti kata Teto-chan–dengan kami berdua sebagai pengurus klub. Kami juga sering menggelar konser dengan kami berdua sebagai vocalisnya saat festival budaya dan pentas seni sekolah.

Dan saat itu, tanggal 14 Februari. Aku dan Teto-chan berada di ruang klub, membuat sebuah lagu bersama-sama, berjudul _We're The Strongest!_

Aku yang membuat liriknya dan Teto-chan menyesuaikan nadanya.

Dan saat melihat ajuan lirik yang kubuat, Teto-chan tertegun, dan... menangis.

"...D-Dou shita no, Teto-chan?" seruku panik. Teto-chan menggeleng.

"...A-Aku terharu membaca lirik ini., entah mengapa..." bisiknya.

Aku mengernyitkan kening, dan lalu tersenyum padanya.

...Ya... Karena di lirik itu, aku membubuhkan seluruh rasa bahagiaku, memiliki sahabat sebaik Teto-chan...

Kebahagiaan itu berlangsung selama hampir satu tahun, dan kupikir itu waktu yang cukup untuk menetapkan hatiku kalau aku bisa mempercayai Teto-chan...

...Tapi., kupikir, itu sampai hari ini saja.

_Aku benci pada Rui_

"...Eh?"

_Dia bisa menyanyi lebih baik dariku_

_Suaranya selalu dipuji_

_Dan aku?_

_Padahal aku hanya ingin membahagiakan orang lain_

_Tapi dia... _

_..Membuat semangatku hilang_

_Dia bukan lagi sahabatku_

"...T-Teto-chan–"

_Kurasa sekarang aku harus berpura-pura, _

_Meski aku sudah muak_

_Aku benci... benci pada semua orang_

Aku membaca sepatah-demi-patah kata yang tertulis di kertas yang tak sengaja kutemukan di loker meja Teto-chan saat selesai mengerjakan tugas tambahan seusai sekolah.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan jemari-jemariku yang kini gemetaran, dan meletakkan lagi kertas itu di tempatnya semula dengan takut-takut.

"...Tidak mungkin... Teto-chan...!"

Teto-chan... sekarang membenciku...?

Bohong... Ini pasti bohong!

Kuharap aku salah lihat yang barusan. Ah, tidak, mungkin aku salah baca–mungkin saja mataku rabun atau bagaimana...

..'kan?

Aku berlari keluar kelas, di luar sudah tak ada orang lagi. Aku keluar melalui pintu gerbang.

...Aku sangat berharap Teto-chan masih setia menungguku di depan gerbang–seperti yang biasa dilakukan apa bila salah satu dari kami mendapat tugas tambahan, tetapi...

...nihil.

Aku duduk bersimpuh sambil menangis di depan gerbang.

Takkan ada yang melihatku disini, karena sudah sangat sore. Daerah sekitar sini sepi memang, tapi aku tidak takut.

...Ada yang lebih penting sekarang...

...Teto-chan... Kenapa...?

Selama ini aku hanya berusaha agar bisa lebih baik, agar aku bisa menyanyi lebih indah dengan Teto-chan.

Dia bilang suaraku yang selalu dipuji, tapi...

...Aku selalu memuji suaranya yang memang benar-benar indah dengan tulus dan sepenuh hatiku–tanpa kebohongan sama sekali.

...Aku sama sekali tak menginginkan hal seperti ini...

...Kumohon, Teto-chan...

...Bukankah... Kita ini sahabat?

Setelah puas menangis, aku segera berlari pulang sambil menutupi wajahku yang sembab.

"Rui, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Kok pulangnya telat?" tanya Okaa-san dengan tampang siap mengomeliku, ketika membukakan pintu rumah.

"...Tadi aku dapat tugas tambahan. Saat pulang aku tersandung batu dan jatuh," jawabku asal, sambil memalingkan mukaku.

"Huh, kau ini! Sudah, sana cepat masuk dan mandi! Merepotkan saja!"

Aku terus diam dan mengacuhkan omelan Okaa-san sampai tiba di kamar, lalu pergi mandi.

Dan malam itu, pikiranku penuh dengan bayang-bayang tulisan Teto-chan tadi.

Teto-chan... Ini bohong 'kan...?

..Kau benci padaku... Dan tak mau lagi menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu...

Aku terus berfikir dan menangis saja, sampai aku tertidur–masih dengan mata yang sembab dan wajah yang basah.

...Dan pada pagi harinya, aku...

...Harus pergi sekolah, dan bertemu Teto-chan...

_-flashback end-_

"..._Thank you._

_Thank you for all you give to me..." _

Aku terus menyanyikan lirik itu berulang-ulang dengan suara parau. Sampai aku tiba di kata terakhir dari lagu itu, dan kembali ke awal lagi...

...Begitu terus... Dengan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang meluap.

Sudah berhari-hari, aku merasa Teto-chan tidak seperti yang dulu lagi.

Keceriaannya tidak pernah tampak lagi, senyumnya selalu terlihat dipaksakan, saat berucap ia terlihat tak tulus...

...Aku tahu... Itu karena sekarang dia benci padaku.

Semuanya penuh kebohongan–tak terkecuali aku.

Aku tidak pernah mau lagi menyanyi.

Itu bukan kendala besar kalau memang karena hal itu, aku harus kehilangan Teto-chan...

...Teto-chan yang ceria, periang, sangat peduli pada teman, selalu tersenyum, dan menyanyi dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap.

Tiba-tiba,

Sebuah suara mengejutkanku...

"...Rui... tan...?"

Aku menengok. Disana–di ujung pintu kayu kecil itu–ada dia...

..Teto-chan.

Aku buru-buru menghapus air mataku.

"...A-Araa, a-ada apa Teto-chan...?" ucapku.

"..Yang tanya harusnya aku. Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Wajahnya terlihat... seperti... terpaksa untuk menanyakan keadaanku.

...Aku tahu itu, sudahlah, aku sudah mengerti.

...Semalam aku juga ingat, dulu sebelum mengaku sebagai sahabat, aku pernah bilang kalau suaru saat, Teto-chan pasti juga akan membenciku. Sebab, aku ini anak yang payah, tidak peka, tidak ramah, dan tidak pandai berteman–apalagi bersahabat...

Segala yang kulakukan adalah salah.

Aku cuma makhluk bodoh yang cuma bisa mengecewakan orang...

...Dan berpura-pura.

"...Tidak apa-apa, Teto-chan..." Maka aku hanya bisa menjawab lirih, berusaha tersenyum padanya–berusaha tersenyum manis–meski yang terlihat mungkin justru senyum miris.

"Haaah... Semua mencarimu. Ayo ke ruang klub!" serunya.

Aku hanya terdiam mematung di tempatku.

...Padahal.. Teto-chan yang biasanya... sama sekali tidak seperti ini.

Teto-chan yang biasa pasti menanyakan dan menahanku habis-habisan sebelum tahu masalahku.

...Terkadang aku merasa lucu karena dia selalu begitu antusias terhadap masalahku. Tapi, aku tahu itu semata-mata karena ia ingin bisa menghiburku dan karena ia...

...Menyayangiku dan tak ingin aku sedih.

...Tapi...

.

.

.

.

_tes _

_tes _

_tes_

"...Rui-tan, kau nga–"

Kata-katanya terhenti ketika melihatku menitikkan air mata lagi.

"Ru-Rui-tan?"

Aku hanya terdiam, dan mengusap air mataku dengan lenganku.

"Rui-tan...?"

"...Tinggalkan saja aku" bisikku dengan nada datar.

"...A-Apa maksudmu?"

...Semua perasaan meluap di dalam hatiku, meluap dan bergejolak dengan begitu hebatnya. Aku tidak kuasa menahan perasaan ini, aku ingin berteriak padanya, aku tak mau dia berpura-pura peduli padaku lagi–tatkala ia kini telah membenciku.

"SUDAHLAH, CUKUP, TETO-CHAN!"

Sadar akan berkata sesuatu, aku langsung membungkam mulutku sendiri.

...Apa... Aku... Apa yang sudah kuucapkan?

"...T-Teto-chan, A-Aku–"

"...Aku mengerti." Bisik Teto-chan pelan. Ia menunduk. Matanya.. menyiratkan kegelapan.

"...Eh..?"

"...Ah, tidak... Kau yang tidak mengerti, RUI!" serunya, dengan memberi penekanan pada namaku, tanpa tambahan akrab yang biasa–ah, mungkin belakangan ini dengan terpaksa–dia ucapkan.

"KAU SELALU MELAMPAUIKU. SELAMA INI AKU MENAHANNYA, TAPI AKU TAK INGIN MEMBENDUNGNYA TERLALU LAMA. AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA UNTUK MENETAPKAN UNTUK BERHENTI MENYANYI, DAN LARI DARI SEMUA INI–TERMASUK DARIMU!" pekiknya.

Wajahnya sangat merah, ia sangat marah.

...Aku dapat merasakan kemarahannya... Semuanya begitu terasa. Tapi...

"...Kau salah, Teto-chan!" seruku.

"Mungkin sulit untuk dimengerti sekarang, tapi yang kututurkan dari mulutku semuanya tak ada yang bohong! Aku selalu berucap apa adanya–termasuk saat memujimu! Aku selalu berharap supaya bisa lebih pintar menyanyi dari pertama kali kita bernyanyi bersama, agar pantas menyanyi bersamamu. Aku sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaanmu. Maafkan aku. Hanya saja, aku tak ingin kau jadi benci padaku seperti ini..." ucapku lirih, sambil masih meletakkan tanganku di depan mataku untuk mencegah air mata meluncur lagi dari sana.

"Kau... tahu itu dari mana, hah?" ujar Teto-chan, masih dengan tatapan gelapnya.

Aku tertegun.

Meski sejujurnya aku takut, tapi...

..Aku takkan menghindar.

"..Maafkan aku, kemarin saat diberi tugas tambahan, saat mau pulang aku tak sengaja melihat kertas di bawah lokermu. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk macam-macam, apalagi menyakiti hatimu, aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal macam ini!"

Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat setelah aku berseru. Aku semakin cemas ketika mengetahui Teto-chan tidak melakukan maupun berkata apa-apa–dan pantaslah jika mau tak mau air mataku pun menetes.

Karena tertutup oleh tanganku–yang sejak tadi belum beranjak dari posisinya–maka aku tak tahu seperti apa wajah Teto-chan sekarang, apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Begitu disesakkan oleh perasaan yang berkecamuk begitu saja, aku hanya bisa terisak tanpa tahu apa yang harus kulakukan...

...Kurasa Teto-chan tak mungkin memaafkanku.., meski aku mencoba untuk meminta maaf padanya pun...

"T-Teto-chan... G-Gomennasai.. Gomenna–"

_PLAK_

"BAKA! BAKA NO RUI! KAU PIKIR AKU INI APA! KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU 'KAN! HARUSNYA–HARUSNYA..."

_BLUK _

Teto-chan terduduk bersimpuh di depanku. Wajahnya terlihat begitu memancarkan aura yang menyesakkan.

...Ia.. tadi.. menamparku.

...Tanganku pun baru teranjak dari depan mataku, aku membuka mataku–dan melihat Teto-chan...

...Menangis, menelungkupkan wajahnya, dan menjerit.

"T-Teto-chan..?"

"..AARRRGGH, BAKA NO RUII! TIDAK BISA, AKU TIDAK BISA MENYAKITIMU! Arght, Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak dulu, hah! Jadi aku tidak perlu salah paham pakai iri padamu segala seperti ini!" seru Teto-chan.

Aku yang masih merasa berat dan terbawa suasana, ikut duduk bersimpuh dan memeluk Teto-chan–dan ikut menangis sejadi-jadinya.

...Teto-chan..

Teto-chan.

Kau tidak benar-benar membenciku...?

Kau akan bilang kita bersahabat lagi, 'kan...?

Untuk memastikan jawabannya, aku harus berani... harus berani bertanya padanya...

"...Kita masih sahabat 'kan...?" bisikku.

Teto-chan terdiam, sedikit membuatku harap-harap cemas akan yang akan dikatakannya nanti.

...Tapi aku harus berani... iya 'kan..?

"..."

_glek_

..Teto-chan, kumohon, jawab aku...

"...Tentu saja, 'kan? Rui bodoh!"

Aku tertegun, mendapati jawabannya, dan melepas pelukanku untuk melihat wajahnya.

...Teto-chan... Tersenyum...

Bukan senyum pura-pura seperti yang belakangan ini dia tunjukkan.

Aku yang masih terkejut, dengan segera memperbaiki rambutku yang acak-acakan, dan tersenyum padanya.

..Eh? Aku...

...Aku bisa tersenyum... ini senyum tulus pertama setelah beberapa hari dalam keterpurukanku.

..Ah, betapa bahagianya aku.

...Untunglah, Teto-chan benar-benar mau mengerti...

Meski kami hanya saling melempar senyum dan diam seribu bahasa, tapi aku dapat menangkap perasaan Teto-chan.

Teto-chan meraih tanganku sambil beranjak dari sana, menggenggamnya, dan berjalan menuju kelas, sambil menggandengku dan bersenandung pelan dengan tak kuduga;

"_Let's begin the melody and sing it together! _

_I believe,_

_For the rainbow, and the sky we saw together, _

_WE'RE WILL BE THE STRONGEST! _

_Thank you,_

_Thank you for all you give to me..."_

_-karena sahabat, kita berdua, adalah yang terkuat dari yang terkuat, percayalah, tak akan begitu rapuh bagaikan kayu yang terkoyak-_

* * *

><p>-OWARI-<p>

* * *

><p>Fuwaaa!<p>

Nah, gimana?

Ngegantung kan?

Diakhiri begitu saja kan?

Gomennasai yang sebesar-besarnya (?) buat para readers. Pasalnya Arasa-chan juga otaknya payah *dilempar beton sama otak (what?)*

Tapi, Arasa-chan cuma bisa berharap readers menikmatinya!

Dan satu lagi, tolong reviewnya ya~? *extra puppy eyes*

Siapapun anda, dimanapun anda berada, kucing itu lucu (?)

...MWAA, SALAH!

...Siapapun anda, dimanapun anda berada, MINNA GA DAISUKI! hope you enjoyed this fict, and don't forget to review, but if you just read and don't review, don't worry, because i love you too! *digampar*

Pokoknya makasih banyak! Arasa-chan sayang kalian semua *squeesh*


End file.
